Hurt
by mende5525
Summary: He doesn't think she feels the same anymore, she doesn't like his friendship with Gwen. Maybe love hurts more than anything. Set during Total Drama Action, DxC: ONESHOT So don't ask for more chapters!


A/N: I have no idea why I thought this would be a good story, maybe it's because I like drama, or maybe it's because deep down we all know that things are never perfect in a relationship. This is when Courtney come back to Total Drama Action and gets caught up in winning the game so much so she's even willing to betray Duncan. However Duncan isn't so innocent either with his suggestive friendship with Gwen. Enjoy the drama!

P.S. I personally recommend listening to "Everything" by Lighthouse when reading this. It makes the story just so much more powerful.

* * *

**Hurt**

**

* * *

  
**

He couldn't believe it. She had managed to get on the show, managed to make it this far, and had even managed to keep him completely in love with her. And yet she had betrayed him!

The challenge had left the both of them standing. He actually thought she would forfeit like he intended and they would both be tied. He didn't want to stab her in the back just because of some stupid competition. He wanted the money, yes, but he didn't want to be enemies with her, apparently she didn't feel the same way.

Duncan gritted his teeth and continued to hack away at some tree with his pocket knife. He was pissed. He had hoped that with Courtney being in the game they would be able to take things further, they'd be able to make things work. Instead she chose the money over him. Duncan remembered at the beginning of this stupid show how he would've gone for the win as opposed to sacrificing for a girl, but he was just acting tough. He would go the distance for Courtney, but he had been a complete idiot.

"Hey," he heard a voice behind him and turned his head to see Courtney.

He put away his pocket knife angrily and grumbled, "What do you want?"

Courtney flinched at his anger. She knew he was upset at her for choosing the win and leaving him in the dirt today, she'd seen it the moment Chris had declared her the winner. She sighed and tried placing a hand on his shoulder which he only shook off. "Don't get mad at me Duncan," she said getting mad herself.

He turned around to fully face her and sneered, "What am I suppose to be happy that you stabbed me in the back?"

Courtney's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You don't think you're overreacting? It was part of the game! You would've done the same."

"No I wouldn't have," spat Duncan. ""Not to you. God dammit don't you get it by now that I care about you. I mean I thought you felt the same way but obviously not. All you care about is yourself."

"It was part of the game!" yelled Courtney. "You have done nothing but backstabbed people since you've been here for a chance to win a million dollars. Everyone has! But if I do it suddenly I'm a bad guy?"

"I just thought we were together," shouted Duncan. "That you would look out for me and I'd look out for you. Trent and Gwen would've-"

"Don't you dare compare me to Gwen!" warned Courtney feeling her jealousy overcome her. She had been so sick of people talking about Gwen and Duncan and how close they were. "If she's such a great girlfriend than why don't you just be with her."

"We're just friends!" retorted Duncan sick and tired of having to remind her of that.

"But it'd be easier to be with her wouldn't? God forbid I do something you don't like and you go and accuse me of not caring about you. You're one of the reasons I came back Duncan." It was true, she had wanted to be with him for a long time and now that she was here he was acting like this?

Duncan however was surprised to learn this and wanted to tell her how much he had missed her and longed for her day after day on this god forsaken show, but she spoke before he did.

"But if I've learned anything from this stupid show is that not only do we not have a good relationship…we never could."

Duncan's mouth went dry and all he could do was stare at her dumbly. "You're- you're breaking up with me… just because we have one little fight? I'm mad because of what you did but that doesn't mean we have to break up."

She shook her head sadly, tears brimming her eyes. "We're too different, we've grown apart." She took in a shaky breath before the tears started to fall. "I watch you leave for another show, without a goodbye, and have to see you spending time with another girl who has more in common with you then I do." He was going to say something but she already knew what it was. "I know you're just friends …but…I just can't look at you the same."

He felt like he was breaking in two, he felt like he was falling. He suddenly grabbed her hands fiercely and tried to bring her close but she pulled away. "Princess… Courtney, I don't want these things to come between us. It's a fucking game and maybe I did overreact, and maybe I did hang around Gwen too much. But… '' He took her hands and kissed them trying desperately to say it. "I love you."

He had wanted to tell her that for a long time now. Since the moment she came back to the show he knew it. He had always had trouble saying it before but now he just had to, he had to tell her, he wanted her to stay with him. He couldn't lose her.

Courtney was now full out crying as those three words left his mouth. She never thought she'd hear that from him and now it was like all her wildest dreams were coming true. Still she thought of who they were and what they had already done to each other. How no matter how they felt about each other it just wasn't going to last.

She gripped his hands tighter before saying, " I love you too…but… it hurts too much." She finally released his hands and left him there alone. She didn't look back as she let her tears fall and told herself it would be alright that one day the pain would heal.

Duncan collapsed on the ground sitting there in complete misery. He put his hands on his head on found himself agreeing with what she had said. He almost wished he had never met her and never fell in love with her.

It hurt.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes love just leads to pain, some people say it's worth it, but I don't care what those people say. Pain is pain and sometimes we just aren't strong enough to through it no matter how much we love someone. So anyway tell me what you thought and review!


End file.
